A Family Matter One Shot
by silvermagic210
Summary: Hi everyone this is a little one shot that was nagging me, I know i havent updated yet and im sorry but i just havent had the motivation to write my main stories with everything that has been happening in my life. but please enjoy this!


Night had fallen across the realm of Narnia.

Orius general of the Narnian army and husband of the High Queen Serena lay awake next to his lady wife.

He slowly got up, smiling slightly as Serena continued to sleep.

Normally Serena woke instantly at the first hint of movement but pregnancy caused her to sleep deeply each night.

Orius walked over to the balcony his body shifting back to his centaur form.

He cast his thoughts back to the days conversation.

 **Flashback**

Orius trotted to their meadow his wife had her arms wrapped around his torso.

When they got there he gently helped her off his back along with the picnic lunch they had packed.

When they were settled together, the two spoke about names for their chid.

"Maugrim?" Orius asked softly.

He felt Serena tense beside him.

"You want to name our child after the one who tried to kill me and my siblings?"

Orius winced he could hear the Black Cat tones creeping into her voice.

"No, I want to name our child after the Maugrim i knew before he became the captain of the secret police."

Orius lost in his thoughts barely felt Serena touch his shoulder.

"Maugrim and i were friends when we were young, his pack lived near my herd."

Orius pulled out a leather needing to fiddle with something in his hands.

"We were good friends and when we could the pack and herd would share food and resourses."

"Evrything began to change as we reached maturity, Maugrim's father was killed and he took over the pack."

Orius sighed as he fiddled with the strip of leather.

"The Witch collected Maugrims pack one day while he and some of the other males hunted."

"She told Maugrim that if he and the males of his pack didnt become part of her secret police the cubs and females in the pack would be turned to stone."

Serena made a soft sound in understanding.

"So Maugrim did and at first he tried to help the other Narnians, but as time went on and the strain became greater and hope for the Thrones to be filled faded Maugrim changed into the being you knew."

Serena lowered her golden head biting her lip.

"You must hate Peter and I, for what we did."

Orius turned and wrapped his arms around Serena pressing reassuring kisses into her hair.

"No My Love never, The Maugrim that died beneath Peters sword was not my friend, that Maugrim was tainted by the White Witch."

He brushed her hair from her face still seeing worry in her eyes.

"And the wolf you slew was Maugrims second his Uncle Vishu, I dont think even the Younger Maugrim would have been angry for his killing. That wolf was already what Maugrim became even when we were young."

Serena frowned.

"If he was already bad, why was he still the Second?"

Orius huffed a bitter laugh.

"Mirik Maugrims father couldnt get rid of him and neither could Maugrim there was no proof but they both had suspicions of Vishu's loyalties."

Serena nodded and the two sat silently holding each other.

 **Flashback end.**

Orius turned looking through the doors to the sleeping Serena, just as he turned to rejoin her something in the moonlight caught his eye.

Turning his eyes widened when he saw a huge familiar shaggy Lion sitting in the shadows and next to the Lion was a familiar wolf.

Orius held his breath, this was the Maugrim he remembered though an adult wolf there was nothing of the angry wolf that had once been.

This Maugrim was the happy wolf of his youth, the wolf wagged his tail and seemed to yip happily when he saw Orius notice him.

Orius smiled and raised his hand to his Liege and his friend, and turned with a lighter heart to go into his rooms.

As Orius got into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife he thought he heard the distant sound of a lions roar and beneath that the sounds of a wolfs howl.

 **Hi guys i know ive been silent I'm sorry! Real life has been a roller coaster of bad lately but this little one shot was on my mind so i thought i'd share. have fun!**


End file.
